MA Audiences Strip
by WilliowDrake
Summary: Um.. It was random?
1. Chapter 1

It is strange how everything seemed to lead me to her. The blonde hair girl from the bar. Her high ponytail waving goodbye as she left. Typically I wouldn't be caught dead looking at a blonde. But she is here and I am here alone. In this strip club. Ya think that a strip club would have some strippers or something. She is something alright. I lean back against the bar to watch her swing her hips in the most natural way. Maybe when she gets off the clock, perhaps we might be able to put of these empty rooms to use.

"Are you alone on this Friday night? " I zone on her perfect face;those full lips, a slightly crooked nose, the rounded chin and the chocolate brown eyes, as she asks me.

"Perhaps." I hear myself respond.

"Got something in mind, big boy? " She asked as her cheeks turned the colour of rose petals.

" I did have something... "

" I do work as a part time strip tease" she whispers in my ear"

"What makes ya think a thang like you has the stuff I'm looking for?"

" I have my ways." She giggles as she gets on the other side of the bar. "Perhaps you'd like a show?"

She grabs my hand and leans me to one of the spare rooms. She slowly begins to remove her clothing. First the skin tight work shirt, to reveal a black lace bra, with a pair of gems bursting out of it. The second thing to go is the ride high length jean skirt. Only to reveal a pair of black laced underwear covered with sequences. The last thing to be removed is the long pair of socks to reveal a kitty pantyhose.

"Good enough for you?" She asks as she slams me against the closed door and kisses me hard. "What do you have to hide, big boy?" She says sexually and she drags her hands down the front of my shirt removing all the closed buttons, then placing one hand on my large bulge and the other hand trying to undo the top of my jeans. As her fingers loop there way through my temperamental jean button to unlatching my enlarged member from it's small cage.

"You are quite big." She licks the top of my dick as if its like a popsicle and places a cock ring on me. I moan as she slowly wraps my member inside her wet cave. She bobs her head slowly as if she wanted this moment to last forever. She takes me deeper into her cave. Each time swallowing me until I hit the back of her throat. She slowly but sexually takes me out of her cave and my member makes a popping sound as it gets released. Slowly I get a pan of her boobs as she slowly stands up. I'm entangled in a kiss as she quickly rips off her lace underwear. She slowly positions herself onto me and then inpales herself on me. The outcome causes spasms to go down my spine.

She then precides to ride me. With each stroke I watch her curl her back, begging for more. She takes my belt and ties my hands together as she quickly makes me slam into her sweet spot over and over bites my shoulder hard enough to make it bleed and cums all over my member. Then she gets off me and steps back as I wiggle agaisnt the extreme pressure building up, causing precum to escape. She licks her lips. Then she kneels in front of me and takes me inside her wet cavern. Taking me further than the last, sucking hard and fast. Bobbing. I try to watch her ponytail swish up and down but fail as my head jerks back from all the pressure slowly making its way down my shaft. She then releases me from her cavern and makes her way to a pole that I didn't notice was there. She slowly wraps her legs around it and flips herself around on it. An elegent creature, swinging to her own beat. She slowly licks the pole watching me with those hungry eyes. Leaving me with jitters and a feeling of needing release.


	2. Chapter 2

I stroke myself watching her. The cock ring is a reminder that I can't cum that easily. She goes upside down, wrapping her legs higher on the pole. Her hands are further down on the pole. She archers her back, flipping herself upright and slides down the pole like it was nothing. She motions me closer and so I walk toward her. She kneels in front of me and takes off the cock ring and slams me against the pole.

Feeling my body up as she sits on top of me. I wrap my arms around her. Leaving love bites on any exposed skin that I can. She rides me, going up and down, her ponytail swinging to an imaginary song.

She whispers something in my ear. Naughty things, dirty things, kinky things. Things that she wanted me to do, things that have been done.

I smack her ass. I don't know if it was hard or not. All I know is that her flesh felt good under my hands. If it was hard, she didn't show any signs of it. I did it again, and again and again.

I lay us on the floor. The hard, cold, refreshing floor. She is smirking. I have her under me. Her body is perfect. And that smile. My heart is hammering in my chest, threatening to pop out of my chest. My hands wonder down her curved body. I just want to touch that soft skin everywhere. I want to feel the warmth of her cheeks as she blushes. _Is this what Dean was talking about?_

The curtain closes as the screams of passion start and the lines of love making appear on Castiel's back.


End file.
